Honey Honey
by blahblahblah86
Summary: This is another interpretation of how Sky and Sophie met. Sky's the new kid in school, and completely head over heels for the it girl, Sophie. Could she like him back? Sky/Sophie. Possible language idk.
1. What A Shame!

_Hey!_

_So I've had a few more Sky/Sophie ideas of how they met._

_And I think there is not nearly enough fanfics for them_

_So here's another one!_

_Disclaimer: don't own_

* * *

Sky felt like a freshman.

He recently moved to Greece and was starting as a sophomore at Crosswell High school. It was the only school around. And it was very small, so everyone probably grew up with each other. In reality he was terrified, but he wasn't going to tell his dad that, no way.

"Hey dad!" He yelled, "I'm leaving!"

"See you later, then."

Sky took his keys and book bag and was out the door.

While driving, he started talking to himself.

'Everything will go fine, you know that.'

'Back home, you were the big man on campus.'

'But that was back home.'

He sighed aloud, as he pulled in the parking lot.

As he was walking towards the office, he saw many people staring.

"Who is he?"

"No one told us about a new student."

"This is new."

Sky chuckled and waved at the strangers.

"How ya doing?" He said almost sarcastically, "the names Sky."

He walked into a plain office with a desk and two chairs. Behind the desk was a large woman wearing glasses.

He immediately noticed a girl talking to the woman.

Sky decided to sit down. He couldn't see the girls face, but she had long blonde curls flowing down her back.

"Sophie, you know this school better than anyone, even if you are a freshman." The secretary said, "So we're going to need you to show him around. Just for today."

"Okay, but I still think a senior would be better." The girls high voice sounded a bit annoyed.

"Um, hello?" Sky spoke up, "Would that be me? I'm Sky Palmer."

Sophie turned around, and that's the exact moment Sky fell in love with her.

She had huge green eyes and plump pink lips. Her face was flushed a shade of red. She obviously hadn't known he was there.

"Yes!" She said rather excitedly, "I'm Sophie Sheridan!"

"How are you?" He shook her hand. She handed him his schedule.

"These are your classes." She said, "I'll help you find them all. So wait for me afterwards, okay?"

"Gladly." He laughed. "But don't I have any classes with you?"

"You're a sophomore, I'm a freshman." She said, "So no."

"What a shame." He winked.

"Let's get to your English class." Sophie just rolled her eyes.

"You lead the way." He smirked.

Suddenly, Sky was looking forward to being a student here.

* * *

_I wanted to make Sky a little more cheeky like in the movie._

_Hope you like!_

_R&R ;)_


	2. Good Luck!

_Hope you guys are liking this story!_

_Also Sophie is 15 in this and Sky is 16, almost 17 (in case you were wondering!)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine!_

* * *

"Sky!" He heard a girl he had never met yell from across the cafeteria.

He looked around for Sophie. She didn't wait for him after his last class.

Suddenly, the tall brunette that called his name earlier appeared in front of him.

"Hi!" She said very upbeat. "I'm Lindsey."

"Uh, hi." He mumbled, "it's nice to meet you."

He was still looking around for Sophie. He was only half listening to this girl talk about homecoming or something.

He spotted Sophie and began making faces in attempt to get her help.

Sophie got out if her seat with a smug look on her face.

"Hey Lindsey!" She greeted the girl, "I see you've met Sky."

"Yeah!" She answered, "We are so excited to have a new kid in town."

"Well, it looks like you're taking good care of him." Sophie smiled, "Why don't you take him to his afternoon classes?"

"Of course!" Lindsey exclaimed.

"But Sophie, you were assigned to help me. I think it'd be best if you keep at it." Sky interjected.

"Oh, Sky! Don't be silly!" Sophie giggled. "She's your age, she probably even has classes with you.

"But-"

"I do!" Lindsey shrieked.

"Great." He glared at a smug Sophie.

* * *

It was finally the end of the day and Sky got rid of Lindsey.

God, that girl liked to talk.

He began trying to find Sophie. He didn't care. This girl would fall in love with him.

"Hey, man!"

Sky looked up and saw Eddie and Pepper. Two sophomores from his math class.

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Sky greeted them.

"Well, we figured you didn't know about the barbecue tonight."

"Barbecue?" Sky asked.

"Yeah it's on an island not far from here. You met Sophie Sheridan right?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah, briefly." Sky smiled at the mention of her name.

"Anyways, her mom owns an inn there and they have a barbecue every now and then." Pepper said.

"That's why everyone knows Sophie even though she's now only a freshman." Eddie informed.

"So she's popular, eh?" Sky laughed.

"You could say that." Eddie laughed, "She is friends with everyone in town and could basically have any guy she wants."

"Even, you two?" Sky laughed.

"Not me." Pepper answered, "I've known her since infancy, she my baby sister. But this one, yes." He pointed to Eddie, who was laughing.

"What can I say?" Eddie shrugged, "She's hot."

"Well, sir." Sky shook both their hands, "I hate to tell you this, but I plan to woo said miss."

"Good luck." Was all Pepper could say before laughing out loud.

* * *

_R&R please!_

_xx_


	3. The Girl Who Knows Everything

_So it seems Sky's pretty smitten ;)_

_Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I wish!_

* * *

"So what exactly is your strategy here?" Pepper asked Sky, as they warmed up near the fire.

"Strategy?" Sky laughed.

"Well, as I said that girl is basically my little sister." Pepper stated, "So I must know, what are your intentions?"

Sky smirked as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

"My intentions are strictly honorable." He laughed taking in a drag.

"Good, cheesy, but good." Pepper shrugged. "Don't look now but here she comes."

Sky looked up at Sophie and immediately forgot everything. He froze.

"Hey guys!" She smiled, "Having fun?"

Sky was still looking at her. She was flawless. He could tell she was a good person.

"Uh...yeah, lots." Pepper answered, looking at Sky confused.

"Oh, yeah!" Sky stuttered, "It's beautiful here."

"Why don't you show him around, Soph?" Pepper asked, "No one knows it better than you."

"That would be great if you don't mind." Sky winked.

"Okay," she shrugged, "let's go."

Sophie and Sky walked along the shore. Neither said anything.

"So, why are you the girl who knows everything?" Sky spoke up finally.

"What?" Sophie laughed. "You mean cause I'm always being asked to show you around?"

"Yeah. You must know your way around." Sky grinned, "I've been told you're pretty popular."

"I guess." She shrugged, "I've lived on this island for ten years. Ever since mom opened the villa. Before that I lived on the mainland. I've just been around longer."

"Not too many new people come around here?" Sky asked.

"Never." She answered, "We don't even get people at the inn. No one knows this place exists."

"That's too bad." He laughed.

"What?"

"I was just thinking about how you dumped me today." He glared, foolishly.

"I thought you wanted to join student council? No?" Sophie couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you on student council?" He smirked.

"I am." She rolled her eyes again.

"Then sign me up."

"I was trying to help you make new friends." Sophie scoffed.

"Sophie, Sophie, Sophie, I'm not the kind of guy that gives up that easily." They stopped walking. "I'll win you over."

"You're pretty confident." She couldn't help laughing. "How many girls fell for it back home?"

"This isn't an act, Sophie." He shook his head, "You're the first and as I plan it only girl I've fallen for so quickly. Though I'm sure you get that a lot. I hear you could have any guy on the island."

"I don't think that's quite true." She laughed. "Look, Sky-"

"Sophie!" She was interrupted by her mother. "We're making s'mores!"

"Shall we?" She said, "We can finish this later."

* * *

_Hope you're liking it!_

_R&R_

_xxx_


	4. I Want To Kiss You So Bad

_Sorry to leave you on such a cliff hanger! _

_Hope you guys like it!_

_Disclaimer: I wish I owned Mamma Mia, but no._

* * *

The next day, Sky was frantically looking for Sophie.

It wasn't until his study hall that he found her. She was looking around the library for a book. He crept up behind her.

"Guess who?" He covered her eyes.

"Sky." She laughed, turning around.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The accent." She whispered.

"Bugger!" He looked down, "Can we talk?"

"Last I checked, that's what we are doing." She said, sarcastically.

"Sophie," he grabbed her hands, "I want to be with you."

"Wow," she blushed, "Very forward."

She wasn't making eye contact with him.

"Come on, Soph. I'm serious." He placed a finger under her chin and lifted her head up. "Don't you feel it?"

She suddenly grabbed his hands.

"Of course I do." She whispered, "How could I not?"

Sky's smile grew wider.

"But," she turned around.

"What?" He placed a hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?"

"I can't date. My mom won't let me until I turn sixteen." She sighed.

"When do you turn sixteen?"

"December." She answered.

"Sophie, that's only two months!" Sky exclaimed, "I can wait."

"I can't." She looked up at him. She stood on her toes and softly kissed him. It was the lightest of kisses, but neither had ever felt anything like it before.

"Woah." Was all Sky could get out.

Sophie giggled, pulling him into a hug.

"We're just gonna have to convince my mom." She stated, simply.

"I can be quite the charmer, you know." He chucked.

* * *

After school, Sky and Sophie talked about how to convince Donna.

"Do you need any help around the hotel?" Sky asked.

"Probably!" Sophie said, excitedly. "You can ask my mom and she'll see how good of a guy you are and she'll let us date!"

"It's worth a shot." He winked, throwing his arm around her.

Sophie giggled as she shook it off.

"No one can know yet!"

"I hope you know I'll still be pretty possessive." He stated, "Since every guy on this island wants to be with you."

"You're the only guy on the island that makes me feel..."

"Feel what?"

"Alive." Her eyes met his.

"Damn, I want to kiss you so bad right now." He grunted.

"In due time." She laughed.

* * *

_R&R_

_If you like this check out my other fics!_

_xx_


	5. What Does Donna Know?

_Hey guys! I hope you are liking this story._

_It's probably going to get a little cheesy, but such is the essence of Mamma Mia!_

_Disclaimer: only in my dreams_

* * *

The lips met in a heated embrace. They were in the old goat house. Not the most romantic, but they didn't care.

Sky lifted Sophie on a counter, letting her sit as he kissed her neck. Sophie then wrapped her arms tightly around him and gave him an intense kiss. Sky returned the favor causing her to moan into his mouth.

Suddenly, Sophie pulled back.

Sky looked at her in confusion.

"Think that can tie you over until we become an actual couple?"

Sky grinned.

"That probably wasn't the best idea." His arms firmly wrapped around her waist. "It only makes me want more."

Sophie simply rolled her eyes. She was beginning to get used to his cheeky personality.

"Okay, let's go over the plan again." She said, "You're going to ask my mom for a job."

"I'm going to say I met you at the barbecue and fell in love...with the villa." He continued.

"And we are only acquaintances, barely know each other." She laughed, "So no one else can know we like each other."

"I hate that part." Sky mumbled, "When I get the job here we can hang out more right? We'll get to know each other around your mom, so she's see the spark, right?"

"Right." Sophie smiled, "I like that spark between us."

He kissed her lips one last time and then left.

_'This all is happening so quickly.' _Sophie thought to herself.

* * *

"Pepper!" Donna yelled out. "Can you grab me a ladder?"

"Excuse me?" Sky appeared put of no where. "Ms. Sheridan?"

"Donna." She stuck her hand out to him. "You must be the new kid around here."

"Yes, I'm Sky Palmer."

"The whole town's going crazy for you." Donna laughed, "We never get any new people."

"So I've been told." Sky laughed.

"By who?"

"Uh...Pepper." He stuttered. "Any who, I was wondering if you needed any help around here. My dad wants me to get a job."

"Well, we are a little short staffed." Donna thought to herself. "Are you a hard worker?"

"Yes." Sky answered immediately, "I've been told so on multiple occasions."

"Hold on." She walked around a little, "Sophie!"

Out of no where, Sophie appeared. She always took his breath away. And she probably always would.

"Honey, do you know Sky?" Donna asked.

"Yeah. I think I've seen you at school." She looked at the "stranger." Trying her hardest not the blush.

"Yeah." He stated as plainly as he could.

"He wants to work here. Didn't you say you needed someone to help the front desk with you?"

"Yeah, I was but-" would they be willing to hide their relationship if they were working in such a close vicinity?

"It's settled!" Donna clapped, "Start training him now."

"Okay, mom." Sophie looked up at Sky, after mother left.

"Do you think she knows something?"

* * *

_What do you guys __think? Does Donna know anything?_

_How long will they hide their feelings?_

_Stay tuned..._

_xx_


	6. Jealously

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry it's been a bit since I updated! _

_Super busy with college!_

_and if you read "After Midnight", its not gonna be updated for a while..._

_Disclaimer: I now own the rights to Mamma Mia!...JK_

* * *

Sophie took Sky towards the front desk. Their eyes met briefly before she quickly looked away, a blush rising on her cheeks.

"I know." He knew exactly what she was thinking. They hated this. They wanted to be with each other. They didn't want to hide it from anyone.

Sophie pulled out a notebook and begin writing. When she was done she turned it towards Sky.

_'This is crazy.'_

He smirked and began to write.

_'Good kind or bad kind?'_

She couldn't help smiling at that. She wrote quickly and showed him.

_'The best kind.'_

Suddenly, a guy about their age came up to the desk.

"Hey, Soph!" He smiled at her, "How are you?"

"Uh...I'm fine." She glanced over at Sky as if to say "help me."

Sophie remembered the notebook was still out and quickly grabbed it out of sight.

"Levi, this is Sky. He just got a job helping me at the front desk." She smiled at Sky.

"Hello." Sky said offering his hand.

"Oh, so you're the new kid, eh?" Levi laughed, "Afternoon, gov'ner." He imitated Sky's accent and ignored his hand.

"Yeah." Sky boiled angrily, "That's pretty funny."

Sophie looked at Sky sympathetically.

"Why aren't you working?" Sophie said hesitantly. "My mom said Pepper was swamped by the bar."

"Just wanted to say hi." Levi's face softened as he looked at her, "You look beautiful today."

"Thanks." She said harshly, "But Sky and I have to get back to work."

She took Sky's hand and ran towards the storage room, leaving Levi behind.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Sky asked.

"I've known him forever." She sighed, "His mother is good friends with my mom and a big supporter of the island."

"So is he always like that?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Sophie stroked his hand, "Ever since I hit puberty."

Sky got up angrily.

"I don't want him treating you like that!" He shouted angrily. "And there is absolutely nothing I can to about it."

"Sky, I can take care of myself." She went behind him and wrapped her arms around him. "He can try as much as he wants. Nothing can change my feelings for you."

Sky turned around, still avoiding eye contact. Sophie took his hand in her hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Why does it seem so crazy that I like you back?" She asked. "I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me."

Sky sighed.

"I just get so jealous." He shook his head, "It's a new development."

"Well, get over it." She giggled as she pulled him into a kiss. It slowly turned very passionate.

The door suddenly swung open.

"Oh my god."

* * *

_There's chapter 6!_

_hope it was worth the wait! I'll post chapter 7 soon!_

_xx_


End file.
